


Rex? are you listening to me?

by fishandskygirl



Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandskygirl/pseuds/fishandskygirl
Summary: Rex and a republic ball





	Rex? are you listening to me?

**Author's Note:**

> very small one shot

Rex... suddenly felt a strong kinship with Bly. They were similarly fucked. Also, he was far too underdressed for this. A drink.

He needed a drink.

And if Cody would stop sniggering that would be great.

Why did he agree to be the general’s date again? He couldn’t, for the life of him remember the bloody reason.

Oh yeah, it was because General Kenobi was with Commander Tano since they didn't accept a date of the same sex. Of course, those bastards had said that women couldn't be there alone but every Jedi must be there. Since they had three Jedi consisting of two women and one man...

Well, one of the brothers had to go with either the General or the Commander, understandably the General had prefered to pair Commander Tano with an experimented adult therefore General Kenobi.

Which lead him to his current predicament: General Skywalker in an ink-black ball gown.

Why did she even has one?

And why on earth did Five had tuxedo pants? No, why was the only one who thought about such things in the 501st? Why not Kix or Echo? Not only that but why were they too tight? They were clones so it couldn't be him being bigger than Fives.

All in all that was going to be a loooonnnng night.</p

**Author's Note:**

> Rex sorry to tell you this but no your pant arent too tight its just your reaction buddy.
> 
> DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/fishandskygirl  
Tumblr:https://fishandskygirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
